In the Arena
by SwissEagle
Summary: Several characters are kidnapped from several shows to participate in a fight club. Is there a way out? Might be crossover pairings... Second Character: Neji Hyuuga
1. Mint Aizawa

Another day, another story. I hope I get reviews or at least a pat on the head for this one...

Okay, so the way this story works, it will involve characters from many different fandoms, and essentially it's a lot like smash bros, but more on the dark side. I will give a description of each character in their introductory chapter so you know who they are and what they do.

Mint Aizawa is the second Mew Mew to be introduced. Infused with the genes of an Ultramarine Lorikeet, Mint grows a bird's tail and a pair of bird wings when she transforms into Mew Mint. She is a very empathetic person who cares deeply about her friends. In the _Mew Mew Power_ English adaptation her name is changed to Corina Bucksworth.

I don't own any of this!

Mint scratched a mark on the wall. She had been here for about 12 days, according to the scratches she'd previously made. How much longer would it take to deduce that she wasn't the one they wanted?

How hadn't she seen them coming that fateful day? Alright, maybe fateful was an overstatement, but she still could see this event as changing her life forever.

Suddenly, the door came grinding open. The light was too much for her eyes, and so she was pulled up to feet still blinking. Her vision cleared enough to see a tall, blonde man in front of her. He smirked at her. "She'll do. She should make good eyecandy at the very least." He said the last part rather cruelly, as if she were a mere trinket they're happened to find.

"You'd best get her cleaned up. You know how the viewing public is..." He said, still smirking. She glared at him as she was pulled away by a pair of guards, both of whom had arms that were about the thickness of her body.

She was pulled into a room where a pair of muscled, square-jawed women ruled, and handed over to them. "Tsk tsk," the taller one said, examining the scratch on Mint's face. "We'll have to cover that with makeup. Her hair needs work too."

And with that the torturous beauty work began.

* * *

Yay, the first combatant! Please review!


	2. Neji Hyuuga

And here comes chapter two!

A Genin from the village of Konoha, Neji is the heir to the Branch family of the Hyuuga clan. This clan is known for its ability to use the Byakugan, a unique eye ability that lets the user view the internal chakra highway of his or her opponent. He can damage internal organs and the cardiovascular system using his technique, jyuuken.

I don't own any of this!

Neji scowled at his captors. He had been here for six days, and he was tightly bound with seals of some sort preventing him from using chakra. They were leading him out to be evaluated by their leader. He still had no idea why he was here.

As he was led through the dungeon, he saw there were a lot of other prisoners, but he could not make out who most of them were. Chains clinked as one of the inmates, coated form head to toe in grime, leaned forward to glare at the guards.

Soon, however, Neji was out of the dungeon and in a large, over-decorated room. A blonde man stood in the middle, who, upon seeing them, came over casually.

"I see he is still in good condition. That's good." He said, grabbing Neji's face to look him over. Neji kept a stony expression on his face. The man chuckled. "Yes, they will find him an interesting competitor."

Neji glared. "I am not a competitor, I am a Konoha ninja. I will never serve you."

The blonde just chuckled. "We shall see. Prepare him for the competition." That went over like a ton of bricks. Neji headbutted the guard on his left and tore free of the other. He tried to charge forward, but suddenly found the blonde man in his way.

The smirk would have aggravated Neji, but he suddenly felt weakened, just by a look from the man. He slumped over in unconsciousness. "He shall reawaken in several minutes. Let me know if he causes more trouble,"the blonde man said, a smirk playing about the corners of his mouth.

And with that, Neji was dragged off by the guards again.

* * *

Combatant number deux!


End file.
